Free Time for Mad Hatter
by Taisuke-kun
Summary: Suite à une mission, Break se voit octroyé un peu de temps libre. Venez découvrir comment notre chapelier fou préféré s'occupe ! OS qui risque de vous faire rire.


_**Free Time for Mad Hatter !**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki sauf Reboen qui est de Akira Amano de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Note :** Voilà le fruit de mon imagination. Un petit délire que je me suis fait pendant que je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort dans la voiture. J'ai même remarqué aujourd'hui que j'étais beaucoup plus productif à l'écriture dans la voiture que chez moi. Faudrait que je pense à emménager dans une voiture. x)

**Rating :** K

**Résumé :** Suite à une mission, Break se voit octroyé un peu de temps libre. Venez découvrir comment notre chapelier fou préféré s'occupe ! OS plutôt court, mais qui risque de vous faire rire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Pandora. Mystérieuse organisation secrète dont un certain borgne albinos faisait partie. L'homme revenait d'une mission des plus banale qui n'avait aucunement dégénérée. Il rentra donc dans les locaux bien propres et bien ordonnés. Peut être un peu trop pour des gens normaux. Mais qui l'était à Pandora ? Personne. Absolument personne. Même les domestiques étaient étranges. Ils portaient tous, sans aucune exception, une arme pour se défendre...

Le borgne se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son supérieur qui se situait au premier étage pour le message dont il devait faire part. Puis il alla remplir des documents pour les formalités. Alors que l'albinos allait sortir de la pièce, une voix s'adressa à lui.

« Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici, Break. Tu peux rentrer.

_ Bien. Bonne soirée. » Fit il en inclinant la tête avant de prendre congé.

L'épéiste se rendit dans le jardin très bien entretenu du quartier général. Il s'assit sur un banc libre qui était sous le feuillage d'un imposant saule pleureur. Les quelques brins de lumières se reflétaient sur ses cheveux blancs. Avachi dessus, il lâcha un soupir de contentement. Enfin cette journée de marche intensive était terminée. Bien qu'elle fût facile, la mission était des plus harassante. L'albinos avait dû faire une longue marche à travers tout le territoire sous le contrôle de Pandora.

Alors qu'il soufflait sur le banc, une brise vînt lui écarter les cheveux de son unique œil restant.

« Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? » Se demanda l'albinos.

Le vent souffla une autre de ses brises légères. Le borgne pencha sa tête de l'autre côté du banc. Que c'était donc paisible lorsque les agents de l'organisation étaient presque tous partis. Il n'y avait qu'un chat qui traînait son pelage dans les environs. Il semblait que celui-ci taquinait un papillon du bout de ses pattes. Tellement futile, mais en même temps tellement amusant, ce sadisme à effrayer qui que ce soit.

« Et bien j'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper. » Fit Break dans un petit sourire de sa spécialité.

* * *

L'eau chaude coulait agréablement sur le corps du contractant de Raven. L'eau brûlante s'insinuait dans les blessures qu'il avait reçus lors de ses dernières missions. Elles devenaient de plus en plus dure et périlleuse. A chaque fois qu'il partait avec Oz, il ne savait pas si ce serait la dernière fois. Soupirant de cette lassitude à mettre constamment sa vie en danger il coupa l'afflux d'eau. Gilbert prit la première serviette qui traînait dans la salle de bain pour s'essuyer. Quand il sortit, il alla se regarder dans le miroir où il put constater qu'il avait mauvaise mine. Le teint pâle, des petits yeux. Les missions l'avaient épuisé, il se demandait encore comment il faisait pour tenir debout.

Entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte, il interrompit le court se l'eau qui venait se jeter sur son visage tendu. Il se sécha les cheveux et noua la serviette autour de sa fine taille. Il avait encore maigrit. Il alla constater ceci devant le miroir qui servait accessoirement de porte à la pharmacie qui surplombait le lavabo.

« Quelle mine affreuse... » Se lamenta-t-il en faisant basculer sa tête derrière.

Un bruit de flacon qui s'entrechoquaient en provenance du placard attira l'attention de l'agent de Pandora. Il l'ouvrit pour laisser place à son pire cauchemar.

« Chalut mon petit Gil ! Miaou ~ ! » Fit Break avec un sourire splendide tandis qu'il arborait des oreilles de chat sur sa tête. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, il avait ses pattes un joli chaton qu'il n'hésita pas à lancer sur celui qui en avait la phobie.

Le contractant de Raven ne se fit pas prier pour pousser un hurlement de peur inégalable et tomba dans les pommes sur le coup. C'était trop effrayant vous comprenez...

« Allez, au suivant~. Chantonna joyeusement l'albinos avec sur les lèvre un dessin sadique.

* * *

Qui allait donc subir une frousse pas possible dans cette commode à vaisselle ? Break lui-même ne le savait pas et en riait d'un ton diabolique quand il y pensait. Chose qui faisait fuir les domestiques qui faisaient des passages répétitifs. Il empêchait lui-même la réussite de sa blague de mauvais goût.

Trouvant le temps long au bout de nombreuses minutes sans avoir terrorisé personne, il commença à compter les têtes décapitées de Vincent entre les assiettes et les bols. Rêve qu'il nourrissait intérieurement depuis bien longtemps. Vivement le jour où le sang du contractant de la petite souris coulerait sur ses mains. Haaa... ! Quel bonheur ce serait...

« Une tête, deux têtes, trois têtes... »

Au bout d'un certain temps il commença à ralentir son énumération dû au fait qu'il s'endormait petit à petit. Voilà donc ce qu'il fallait faire ? Non pas compter les moutons, mais les têtes coupaient du blond ? Et bien, c'était peut-être la solution...

« Cent-trois têtes, cent-quatre têtes, cent-cinq têtes, cent-six têtes...

_ Deux cent-dix-huit têtes, quatre cent-trente-trois têtes, quatre-vingt huit têtes... »

Perdant le compte à cause de cette voix parasite, le chapelier fou lui adressa sombrement :

« Tu veux bien arrêter ça ? A moins que tu préfères mourir ? Dit-il d'une voix irritée.

_ Ciaossu, Chapelier fou ! Fit une voix enfantine encore inconnue aux oreilles de Break, puis il continua en le narguant. Tu pourras toujours essayer de me tuer, mais tu n'y arriverais pas. »

Réfléchissant plus longuement, l'agent de Pandora se posa une question non pas inutile : A par lui, quel est le fou qui rentrait donc dans les placards ? Voyant le visage intrigué qui était présent sur le visage de l'albinos, son protagoniste l'éclaira.

« Je suis le professeur particulier tueur à gages, Reborn ! Déclara-t-il pendant que le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis disparaissait dans le fond du meuble et lui avec.

_Vraiment étrange comme gamin... Mais... Pourquoi lui il a un fauteuil alors que moi j'en ai pas ! » Ragea-t-il tout en se roulant dans la commode. Comment faisait-il ? Bonne question. Personne ne le sait, ceux qui le savaient sont tous mort dans des conditions plus étranges les unes que les autres. Et bien sûr, jamais les cadavres n'ont été retrouvés... Il continua sa petite crise quelques secondes avant de se cogner violemment contre une pile d'assiettes qui lui tombèrent dessus.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe... Allons voir autre part... » Se résigna-t-il avant de disparaître une fois de plus.

* * *

Alors que Alice, toute épanouie, gambadait dans la chambre, qui lui était accordée, avec de la viande que le cuisiner lui avait donné pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix. Ça ressemblait à un éléphant qui danserait sur une scène et qui sauterait comme dans certains ballets. Autant dire que c'était l'élégance même incarnée ! Après avoir fait ressortir toute la joie qui débordait en elle, la brunette attaqua son morceau de gigot gigantesque. Elle entama la viande avec une grande bouchée. Ses dents tranchèrent l'air. Clignant des yeux devant la disparition soudaine de cet ambroisie elle put constater avec colère que le gigot se trouvait dorénavant dans les mains de cet affreux démon.

« Break. Commença Alice avec un sourire forcé. Que dirais-tu de connaître les sensations de la mort ? »

Voyant qu'elle ne rigolait pas, le chapelier couru se réfugier dans un meuble pour disparaître.

« Crève ! Enfoiré ! Meurt ! Souffre !... » Continua la Chain.

S'amusant tout de même de la situation d'avoir pu la faire enrager, il réapparut à travers l'horloge et agita le morceau de viande sous le nez d'Alice qui croqua, canines sorties, pour tenter de récupérer son bien. Mais elle le rata une fois de plus. En ayant plus que mare de ce que lui faisait subir l'albinos, elle fit apparaître un marteau de nul par.

« Tu peux faire apparaître des marteaux géants ? S'étonna celui qui était revenu de l'Abyss.

_ Apparemment oui. Lui sourie-t-elle, sourire qui ne faisait que ressortir la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour son vis-à-vis. Mais dis moi. Tu connais le jeu tape taupes ? Ça te dis de tenter une petite variante ? Que la partie commence ! Vociféra-t-elle d'une vocalisation qui n'échappa à personne dans le bâtiment.

_ Fuyons ma petite Emily, fuyons pour notre survie. »

C'est alors qu'une partie intense de tape Break se fit pensant plus de deux heures. Au contraire de Alice qui ne s'épuisait toujours pas pour récupérer son plat favoris, le contractant perdait en vitesse. Coincé par B-rabbit qui l'avait coincé, il ne put que s'échapper par le vase vide qui se situait à sa droite. Il se jeta dans le récipient, mais la consommation incessante de bonbons avait un prix : celui de prendre du poids et ainsi quelques centimètres de tours de taille. Ses fesses n'arrivaient pas à passer. Break était coincé. Ce qui signifiait plusieurs choses : il était foutu, il allait se faire frapper par la brune qui userait de toute sa force sans aucun doutes et il allait crever rapidement dans le meilleur des cas où il allait avoir mal au postérieur pendant un long moment.

Rien n'était faux. Alice voyant cette situation comme un cadeau du ciel, recula le plusieurs mètres, couru et sauta. Lorsqu'elle retombait, elle asséna un coup avec une force qui lui était jusqu'alors insoupçonnée. L'albinos sentit le coup et hurla de douleur. Ça ne devait pas se savoir ou il serait la risée de Pandora si quelqu'un apprenait que lui, le meilleur épéiste avait crié pour une attaque. L'attaque le propulsa a plusieurs centaines de mètres de l'endroit d'où il sortait. Ses fesses allaient s'en souvenir encore longtemps. La morale de l'histoire ? Ne jamais, au grand JAMAIS taquinais la douce, gentille, compréhensible et délicate Alice avec sa nourriture...

* * *

Encore et toujours de la paperasse à s'occuper. Si un jour, béni sera ce jour où Break pourrait s'occuper lui-même de ses rapports écrits, et autres formulaires cela arrangerait vraiment le contractant du lévrier de Mars. A peine avait-il le temps de souffler des documents qu'il n'avait cessés de compléter, de signer qu'une autre pile lui était apporté.

« Encore ! S'étonna Reim décontenancé. Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ? Gémit-il avant de s'y remettre. Break où es-tu que je t'étripe pour le sale travail que tu me redonnes ?

_ Ici ! » Fit le concerné à partir du tiroir du bureau qui s'était ouvert.

Cette chose eût pour effet de le faire sursauter jusqu'au plafond. Satisfait de la réaction obtenue, l'albinos disparut une fois de plus à travers le tiroir.

« A Break ! Tu vas finir par me donner des cheveux blancs ! Dit-il en se réajustant et se ré-assit sur son fauteuil.

_ Bouh ! » Cria une fois de plus celui qui était réapparût, mais cette fois si sous le bureau.

Le suppléant du duc Barma refit un bon digne des records mondiaux et le finit dans les pommes. Son cœur ne tiendrait plus très longtemps avec une ambiance pareille !

« Bien ! Au suivant ! »

* * *

« Et voilà vos bonbons. Lavez vous bien les dents avant de dormir les jeunes !

_ C'est promis monsieur ! » Crièrent tous les enfants en cœur à l'adresse du gérant du magasin de confiserie.

Rigolant de l'innocence encore pure de ces petits, il esquissa un grand sourire. Qu'il était lointain ce temps où il pouvait s'amuser avec ses amis quand il n'était encore qu'un gône. Il soupirait en ressassant les souvenirs de son enfance. Souriant de cela devant le comptoir il se remémorait son parcours de la vie. Être né d'une famille modeste, se faire des amis, rencontrer ce qui sera plus tard sa future femme, se marier, acheter une boutique, la transformer en confiserie, arriver à vivre confortablement de ses ventes. Une vie plutôt bien réussite en somme.

Un autre client entra, sortant le vendeur de son passé.

« Bienvenue ! Si vous avez besoin de renseignements n'hésitez pas à me le demander. »

Le couple qui désirait faire plaisir à leurs enfants regardait les différents assortiments proposés sur le comptoir.

« Tiens chérie ! Si on leur prenait ceux qui sont dans le bocal orange, ils sont délicieux !

_ Mmm... Pourquoi pas... »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la tête de notre albinos préféré choisie de sortir du dît bocal. Le couple hurla à plein poumons évacuant par cette manière la peur que leur avait fichu Break. Préférant ne pas rester dans la boutique qui aurai bientôt la réputation de hanté ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et déguerpirent à toute vitesse de l'établissement.

« Break ! Ça fait la quatrième fois ce mois-ci que tu effrayes mes clients ! Tu ne pourrais pas tout simplement entrer par la porte comme tout le monde ? Le réprimanda le gérant une fois de plus.

_ Mais, si je fais ça, ça sera beaucoup moins amusant voyons ! Ria le plus sadique des deux.

_ Tu es vraiment désespérant !

_ Je sais je sais. Répondit-il pendant qu'il s'empiffrait des nouveautés. Pas mal celui là ! Tu peux m'en ajouter deux sacs avec ma commande habituelle ?

_ Tant que tu me payes il n'y a pas de problème. Tu as l'argent ?

_ Il est là. »

L'épéiste agita la bourse remplie devant les yeux du vendeur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était en mesure de le payer. Après l'avoir constaté ce dernier alla chercher ce que son client lui avait demandé le plus vite possible pour qu'il puisse partir le plus tôt. Non, le gérant appréciait l'agent de Pandora, c'était d'ailleurs son meilleur client, mais ce dernier avait tendance à faire fuir les autres.

« Je me demande encore comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir de problèmes aux dents avec les tonnes de bonbons que tu engloutis ! Tu es pire qu'un monstre...

_ Non. Seulement une personne qui raffole et qui ne pourrait vivre sans bonbons ! Termina-t-il en disparaissant une nouvelle fois dans le bocal rouge, situait juste à côté de l'orange.

_ Sacré Break ! Un jour, tu me feras perdre la tête.

_ Si tu veux je peux te la couper. » Murmura une voix dans le creux de l'oreille de l'homme.

La réapparition du chapelier fou fît sursauter sa victime qui tomba dans les pommes suite à un puissant cri qui exprimait toute sa panique.

« Et un de plus, au suivant ! »

* * *

La ville calme et paisible dans laquelle se trouvait le contractant du chapelier l'était beaucoup trop au goût de ce dernier. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant que le soleil ne se couche. Autant en faire bon profit. Autant terroriser un maximum de personne. Et les gens des environs n'y échapperaient certainement pas. Mais avant de s'y atteler, il lui fallait trouver un déguisement pour accomplir sa tâche tellement sadique qui le ferait jubiler de joie, de plaisir. Et bien quoi ? Il fallait jouir de tous les plaisirs que le triste vie nous offrait. Autant les exploiter au maximum. Et ça, l'albinos savait très bien le faire. Personne ne l'égalait dans ce domaine.

Une belle et jeune femme chantait gaiement tandis qu'elle étendait des draps blancs qui avaient eu le droit à un petit lavage dans le ruisseau qui s'écoulait paisiblement dans la périphérie des habitations.

Après quelques petites secondes de réflexions, l'épéiste décida deux choses. La première : ce drap humide servirait pour son déguisement de fantôme. La deuxième : cette femme joyeuse au plus au point sera sa victime suivante.

Peu de temps après, on entendit à divers endroits des cris effroyables et un chat qui hurlait la mort. Oui, ce pauvre matou avait frisé la crise cardiaque.

« Une bonne chose de faite. »

Oz Vesalius n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme. Depuis que Alice avait retrouvé un fragment de sa mémoire, son esprit était perturbé. Son regard était toujours perdu dans le brouillard. Même celle qui provenait des Abyss n'avait pas réussi à lui faire retrouver la forme ou même un peu la joie de vivre. Des souvenirs de son père lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Toujours méprisant à son égard. Sans jamais aucune considération. Il se sentait tel un cadeau que l'on n'avait pas désiré, mais dont on n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Ou que l'on ne pouvait pas. Voilà où en était rendu le blond. À se comparer à un vulgaire objet. Un simple objet. Un objet... Déplorable. C'était le seul adjectif qui venait à celui qui avait été plongé dans l'Abyss contre son grès pour se décrire. Lui et son état mental. Il lâcha un petit rire ironique. Parfois il se demandait vraiment si sa vie méritait encore d'être vécu. Oui il avait pensé à abréger sa vie par le suicide. Mais même cette idée lui était bien égale.

« Et bien, mon pauvre Oz, je savais que ton optimisme cachait quelque chose, mais de là à penser à ça...

_ Je sais, je me désespère moi-même, Break... Souffla notre héros maudit tandis qu'il restait imperturbable face à l'entrée théâtrale de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier avait une fois de plus échoué à effrayer le Vezalius. Dommage pour lui.

_ Tu devrais faire comme moi.

_ … Faire quoi ?

_ Et bien par exemple tu pourrais f...

_ BREAK ! Vociféra Alice qui cherchait toujours vengeance pour son défunt morceau de viande. TU VAS SOUFFRIR ! »

Un coup bien placé avec son marteau l'envoya à travers la fenêtre pour continuer sa course dans le ciel.

« Une fois de plus Break s'envole vers d'autres cieux !

_ 2 – 0 pour Alice à ''Tape Break'' ! »

Suite à cette scène, Oz ria de bon cœur depuis biens longtemps.

* * *

« Cette Chain fait vraiment mal ma parole...

_ Tu l'as tout de même bien mérité, Break.. »

Relevant la tête, le chapelier fou aperçu une espèce de cheval couleur ombre. Celui-ci retransmettait les paroles de sa contractante.

« Il y a un problème Sharon ?

_ Pandora vient tout juste de recevoir des informations capitales. Les supérieurs veulent que ce soit toi qui t'en occupe. Je vais te donner plus d'informations, mais il faut d'abord que je te fasse revenir par Eques. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'agent de Pandora fût télé-porté jusqu'aux pieds de la femme qui avait arrêté de vieillir. Elle lui fit un briefing de la situation et lui donna les ordres qu'il avait reçus. La mission semblait des plus critiques. Mais l'albinos allait s'en sortir. Comme toujours.

« Essaye de revenir le plus vite possible et fait attention à toi.

_ Je vous le promet, miss Sharon. »

Leur discussion prit fin. Avant de partir, le meilleur épéiste de l'organisation secrète apposa un baise main sur la main ganté de celle qu'il protégeait. Guidé par un sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti.

« Vivement la fin de cette mission que je puisse aller taquiner d'autres personnes ! Et la prochaine fois, c'est Vincent qui va y passer... » Sourit-il.

Taisuke-kun

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à bien fait rire ou sourire au moins. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions même si elles sont négatives. Ça me permettra ne m'améliorer. Oui, vous n'aurez pas du tout compris comment je réclame de manière détournée des reviews xD

Sayonara ! ^^


End file.
